


Нарготронд, 490-495ый годы Первой Эпохи

by BlackRook



Series: История Тиэль, лормастера из Нолдор [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Записи Тиэль, летописца Минас-Тирита и Нарготронда, 490-495ый годы Первой Эпохи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарготронд, 490-495ый годы Первой Эпохи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007 году.

Сегодняшний день принес радостные вести, если их можно так назвать, первые за долгое время. Гвиндор, сын Гуилина, вернулся домой – после многих дней, проведенных в рудниках Ангбанда. Дозорные не узнали его, и немудрено – я сама бы не узнала в путнике, больше похожем на смертного преклонных лет, порывистого юного витязя… Финдуилас первой произнесла его имя, и глаза ее вновь сияют – впервые после года Скорби и Слез.  
Гвиндор измучен, полон боли и ужаса – но я надеюсь, родные стены и любовь Финдуилас исцелят его. Я знаю, как она ждала и верила вопреки очевидному – и вот дождалась, и может, счастье еще придет к ним.  
Гвиндор пришел не один, с ним смертный, что назвался Агарваэн, сын Умарта, и ради Гвиндора ему позволили остаться в Городе.  
Агарваэн молод, но явно уже многое видел; хотела бы я знать, к чему приведет новое появление воина из Смертных в городе Фелагунда…

К Агарваэну сперва отнеслись с недоверием, но теперь он любим в городе, и в большой милости у Ородрета. Не сказать чтобы незаслуженно – его воинское искусство и опытность уже на раз выручали наши заставы и рубежи. Нармо говорит, даже лучшим из наших воинов есть, чему у него поучиться. Он красив, его речь и манеры безукоризненны, и многие называют его Аданэдель; он и вправду похож на нолдо высокого рода. И еще в нем есть то, чего так не хватало этому городу – уверенность, уверенность в своей правоте и открытое бесстрашие… Наверно, это и привлекает в нем Артаресто. Кажется, неосязаемая тень страха, что жила здесь долгие годы, начинает рассеиваться.

Аданэделю не нравится то, как воюет Нарготронд, он за открытые сражения и пусть мелкие, но победы, а не скрытность и тайну; и его мнение всё больше значит для Ородрета. Впрочем, с ним многие согласны – Нармо уже тоже сыт по горло стрелами из-за угла, и не только он. Лишь Гвиндор открыто возражает тому, кого сам и привел, но его поддерживает только Линнар, начальник разведки, остальные почти и не слушают... На сегодняшнем Совете они особенно яростно спорили. Я не берусь решать, кто из них прав; Гвиндор, что говорит, что мы можем надеяться только на помощь Валар и лишь в скрытности спасение, или Агарваэн… В конце концов Моргот доберется до всех, так может, и правда лучше сдерживать его и обрести славу, а не прятаться в страхе?

Меня очень тревожит Финдуилас последние дни. Глаза ее вновь потухли, она печальна и задумчива, и погружена в себя. И расспрашивает меня о Лутиэн и Берене… Отдалилась от родителей, Рамариэль спрашивает, не знаю ли я, что происходит с ее дочерью… А я, кажется, знаю, но очень не уверена, что это стоить говорить. Тем более, Аданэдэль ее не любит и вряд ли полюбит когда-нибудь…

Гвиндор тоже не слепой и все видит; то ли поэтому, то ли еще от чего, но он открыл то, что до этого хранил в секрете – настоящее имя Агарваэна. Турин, сын Хурина из Дома Хадора - великий род, славный своей верностью и воинскими деяниями…  
Ородрет окружил его почетом, и теперь в его руках реальная власть – он полностью настоял на своем. Собраны большие запасы оружия, и осторожность больше не главное для наших воинов. И с поддержкой Турина Элмерет наконец смог осуществить свою мечту – построить большой мост через Нарог от самых врат Фелагунда. По нему войска смогут быстро переправляться через реку. Не только наши войска, говорили на Советах Гвиндор и Линнар, но их не послушали. Возможно, зря; но в городе и правда стало легче дышать.

Впервые за долгое время в Нарготронд добрались гонцы издалека – сегодня в городе появились вестники с острова Балар, от лорда Кирдана. Гелмир и Арминас, они из народа Ангрода, из тех, кто после Браголлах укрылся на юге. Они многим привезли письма от родичей, и у них важное послание от Кирдана к Владыке Нарготронда. Их провели к Турину и Ородрету, я встретила их по дороге и потому меня попросили раздать письма, пока они заняты разговором…  
Свиток, на котором написано имя Квэллэ, останется у меня нераспечатанным. Может, еще дождется своего адресата… Хотя это письмо означает, что на Баларе ее нет; впрочем,  
Гелмир и Арминас оттуда ушли давно, она могла прийти после их ухода, а может, вообще направлялась не туда… Наверно, все-таки не стоило ее отпускать, но мы слишком привыкли к тому, что старшая целительница Нарготронда знает, что делает.

Оказалось, их послание было не от Кирдана, а от самого Ульмо, вот что оно гласило:  
"Зло Севера загрязнило истоки Сириона, и моя сила уходит из его вод. Но грядет худшее. Так скажи Владыке Нарготронда: Закрой двери твердыни своей и не покидай ее. Сбрось камни своей гордости в шумящую реку, дабы крадущееся Зло не отыскало твоих дверей."  
Ородрет всерьез встревожен, но Турин уверен в своей правоте и ни за какие сокровища не станет внимать чужим предостережениям. Он стал неуступчив и горд и не позволит разрушить мост через Нарог, любимое свое детище… Он и с вестниками обошелся более чем неприветливо, и они уедут уже завтра. Впрочем, не из-за его насмешек, а по велению Ульмо – рассказать о результате посольства… Нерадостным будет их рассказ.  
Артаресто и правда растерян – вечером он даже позвал нас с Нармо посидеть за бокалом вина, мы сидели втроем, как в старые времена, давно этого не случалось. Он помнит то, чего Турин не знает и что ему безразлично – Нарготронд был основан с благословения Ульмо, Ульмо единственный из Валар никогда не оставлял Белерианд, и Дом Хадора ему дорог, чтобы ни думал об этом сам Турин… Но что значат все наши сомнения рядом с уверенностью сына Хурина? Все будет так, как он хочет.

Похоже, что все судьбоносные события происходят здесь осенью. Разведчики доносят о большом войске Моргота – сам Урулоки, Большой Змей Ангбанда прополз через Анфауглит. Он вторгся на земли Нарготронда, осквернил Эйтель-Иврин, Талат-Дирнен сожжен… Военачальники поднимают войско Нарготронда.  
Дважды в минувших войнах стоял перед нами выбор – страх и скрытность или открытый бой, и мы выбирали скрытность. Теперь, в третий раз, мы выбираем сражение – возможно, уже слишком поздно… У меня тяжело на сердце, но я не рискую назвать это предчувствием, да и предчувствием чего? И победы не обходятся без потерь. Войско выступает утром, и Нармо полон радостного нетерпения, и говорит мне, что вернется, что Моргот надолго забудет дорогу в эти места.  
В добрый час, meldo, мы будем ждать вас…

  _Автор этих свитков погибла при падении Нарготронда. Рукопись сохранилась благодаря Гаэран, дочери Раэннира._


End file.
